The instant invention relates generally to battery dischargers and more specifically it relates to an automatic discharging device for a battery which provides three stages for discharging the battery. There are available various conventional battery discharges which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed. A common form of discharge is an appliance that is powered by a battery. However, rechargeable appliances such as hand held vacuum cleaners, flashlights and other types of appliances are almost never fully discharged, but used for only a short duration then placed back into a recharge cradle. Todays model airplanes and remote controlled cars are battery powered. In order for a hobbyist to obtain maximum battery performance he must discharge his batteries using a standard resistor or light bulb. He must also be careful to discharge the battery to a safe level without completely discharging the battery.